


Tanaka + Affection

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested from Anonymous: Tanaka from Haikyuu and just some fluff!!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Kudos: 30





	Tanaka + Affection

Tanaka’s physical affection with his s/o

  * Bby boi would probably want to smother his s/o
  * i feel like he’s always touching you in one way or another
  * like huge on pda
  * like lives off of that stuff
  * okay anyway-
  * i feel like he doesn’t really care how you cuddle
  * like as long as he can be wrapped around you in some way hes p happy
  * i feel like he’d like to lay in between your legs and lay his head on your chest
  * ~~like loves them tibbies tho~~
  * he probably would also just want to be the big spoon
  * like pull you into his chest from behind and stick his head on top of yours and occasionally press some featherlight kisses on your hairline-
  * probably also whisper to you
  * never talks fully when you guys cuddle
  * his heart is just so full of love whenever he’s around you
  * probably will like squeeze you so hard occasionally
  * like to the point you cant breathe and then hell let go and apologize bc he doesn’t even realise that he was tightening his hold he just loves you so much and-
  * pls shut him up with kisses
  * he loves to kiss you when you cuddle
  * like small short kisses to like a full make-out
  * this boy loves it all
  * if he can, he will hold/cuddle you around others
  * half to show possession, half to just be near you
  * he just wants to be near you all the time
  * holding you and showing everyone he loves you
  * pls greet this man with a hug and a smile ~~and maybe a kiss~~
  * if you ever make him food he will not let you go
  * will literally walk around all day like “look at my bby!! did you know they made me food this morning???? they're so talented!!”
  * just smile and nod at whoever he’s talking to
  * he just wants to share his love for you to the world



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you want to request something :)  
> @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
